Losing Faith
by EnglandBabe1997
Summary: Rita had always been religious. So when she started praising the monster and not Allah, she knew she was in hell. And then Amy loses her faith.
1. Rita

Rita had always been religious. Her family had encouraged it from a very young age – they were _proper_ Muslims who followed the five pillars of Islam to the very letter. She hadn't really minded. As a teenage she'd found it annoying sometimes, but she hadn't ever known anything different. When she'd started university though, it was the most helpful thing of all. It gave her something to focus on, something she could use to hope that things got better.

She hadn't ever believed in the supernatural.

Not ghosts, or witches, or aliens (well, they were sci-fi).

So when she'd gone to sleep in her university dorm and woken up in a late 20th century style hotel she wasn't quite sure what to believe had happened.

And roughly ten minutes after she'd arrived she met an alien. That kind of rearranged her beliefs. Maybe she was dreaming?

After two days a strange man in tweed and a bow tie arrived, with a wiry man and a young woman with fiery red hair and a temper to match. (She also seemed to think they were idiots, they'd been here two days trying to escape and she presumed they hadn't tried the front door.)

The man in tweed called himself the Doctor and she couldn't help but be bemused by his apparent lack of name. However she couldn't really make a fuss about it – it seemed he was the most knowledgeable of all of them and she didn't really want to annoy him.

(Plus he was kind of cute – and apparently single – the red head (Amy) was married to the other man (Rory).)

He told them to hold onto their faith despite the monsters.

She was holding on. Usually it was so easy – it was ingrained since birth. But since coming to this place she couldn't seem to find the strength.

_Praise him._

She knew she was in hell.

When she started praising the monster and not Allah, she knew that for certain.

Even the Doctor couldn't save her now.

(But she wished she'd gotten to see all of the stuff he'd promised. It was nice of him to offer.)

_Praise him._


	2. Amy

She believed in the Doctor. The Doctor had never let her down, not ever. He had always come back for her in the end, no matter how long it took - even twelve years.

She trusted the Doctor in that, even more than Rory, because even Rory had let her down sometimes.

The Doctor never had, coming back for her, rescuing her when she was in danger, taking her off to see the stars and all of time and space. She had Rory and she had the Doctor and she had her faith that the Doctor would always take her home to Rory.

Only now he wouldn't. Now they were both going to die, here in the depths of this hotel, surrounded by other people's most primal fears and her own seven year old self.

The Doctor had let her down.

Slowly, she felt her faith in his ability to get her home ebb away. They were going to die _here_, not at home.

She knew now why she had more faith in the Doctor than in her husband. Her husband was _real_, not a character from a fairytale. Rory walked on the same ground she did, his arms wound tightly around her.

The Doctor, no matter how well she thought she knew him, was a mystery and one she knew she would never crack. He was unknown, something godly, something above mere humans.

She had lost her faith in him. He was still a mystery but he walked on the same ground as she did, whether that be Earth or Mars.

And he took her home in the end.


	3. Rory

**I think this has one more chapter, probably for the Doctor x Please tell me what you think :)**

The Doctor tells him that they don't want him here, in the hotel, because he doesn't have faith in anything. He supposes he doesn't, not really - he doesn't believe in luck or a higher power or even the Doctor.

But he does believe in Amy. He always has. Even when she was a child, spilling her stories about the Doctor to people who didn't believe her, to people who thought she was madder than a hatter, he believed her. He believed her without question, because even when they were both children he loved her.

He's always loved her.

And that's why he doesn't need to believe in anything else.

Why would he want to believe in luck when he's got her? And the hotel can't exploit that.

So it wants to let him go.

But he stays, because he won't leave her alone. Even when it hurts to see how much she trusts the Doctor, even after all this time, how much more she trusts him than Rory.

He will never leave her alone, not ever, not unless she wants him to.


	4. The Doctor

He doesn't know what he fears. He doesn't even know if he has a room in this hotel, what it could be. He's seen so many horrors over the years - the destruction of his people, of his planet, knowing it was all at his own hands. The Daleks. The Cybermen.

There are so many different things for this place to choose from, he hardly knows where to start.

But it's like Lucy said, poor Lucy who was already dead before he even got a chance to save her. It could never have been anything else.

He knows what he is most afraid of, a memory from a lifetime ago, a woman with blond hair and mascara tracked cheeks; and a beach and an unfinished sentence. Because this place prays on your beliefs, what makes you yourself.

What you believe in.

And there is nothing more in this world that the Doctor believes in than Rose Tyler.

But he will never lose faith in her.


End file.
